1000 Words, 1000 Confessions
by Aryni
Summary: A set of (hopefully) 100 Kyo x Yuya drabbles based on randomly generated words to provide the theme. The drabbles will contain some fluff/smut/death/torture/etc hence the rating but will remain a K x Y set. Please rate and review so I may improve. Updated regularly.
1. Mortality

**Author's Notes**

I am a new author to the world of and so please excuse my writing errors/style while I try to get myself back into things.

This story is going to be a set of drabbles relating to Kyo & Yuya of Samurai Deeper Kyo fame. I am rating the whole set "M" to be safe. Some of the stories will indeed contain fluff and smut but not all shall do so.

I have been using a random word generator to give me a list of 1000 words, each story will revolve around the word which shall be used at the 'title'. As you can imagine this is going to be a LONG project but I do hope to complete it eventually.

So this is the first, please review to help me progress and quickly improve.

**Title:** Mortality

**Words: **_341_

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: **Death/General

Mortality was something that Kyo was used to being subjected to, a killer of a thousand men knows what death is and that it comes to claim everyone at some point. He had never given the matter much consideration knowing that his own demise would probably come by an enemy sword. Kyo felt this to be a decent enough ending for someone like himself, a person who enjoyed the thrill of the kill and would his death would no doubt bring a thrill to another.

That was until he met that one girl. Shiina Yuya. That one girl he liked to call "_dogface_" or_ "bitch" _or _"ugly" _or any multitude of vile names he could come up with. In the beginning he just saw her as any other woman, helpless and simply in the way. Throughout their travels together she had proved herself, again and again.

Kyo did not know how to show his appreciation for what Yuya had done for the group, for _**him. **_He was not very good with words and he was certain that even if he _was_ able to produce the words that Yuya would be trying to shoot him as soon as the words had left his mouth. Kyo's reasoning being that it would be so unlike him to show any emotional side that she would think him possessed by a demon of some sort.

Kyo realised now that his death would still most likely come by sword but in his mind he had a small hope that death would come to claim him as an old man. He imagined smoking his pipe as an old man being nagged by dogface as an old lady. Moving away from his thoughts Kyo chuckled out loud at the mental image of an old Yuya.

"What are you laughing at Kyo!?" Yuya yelled as she span around to face him, expecting him to start teasing her as usual.

"Oh nothing. Don't get your ugly head in a state." Kyo retorted letting off one of his toothy grins.


	2. Recipe

**Author's Notes**

Thank you to the few readers that I have had since I posted the first chapter. If anyone would like to be my beta reader that would be awesome too - just send me a message and we will arrange something.

This is in Kyo's Point of View and so _italics_ are his thoughts for the duration of the story. I feel Kyo is OOC but I am sort of unsure of how to resolve this for now. Any ideas? Please leave a review if you have any.

**Title:** _Recipe_

**Words: 634**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: **Romance/General – Contains some vaguely fluff thoughts from Kyo.

_'Surely I am mistaken'_, I thought to myself at the time, '_there has to be something wrong. Is it a demon? I do not sense anything coming from the room but it HAS to be something. Are we so far advanced now that the Mibu clan has made a demon that has no presence? No problem. I'll kill them all.'_

And the source of those thoughts? Dogface was in the kitchen … cooking. Now, this might seem normal for any woman but dogface is hardly your average woman. She has no womanly charm, her tits are are tiny and her ass is flat, not exactly the type of female I usually go for and I've had many women in my time.

"Hey! Ugly! What on earth are you doing?" I called out my thoughts to her.

"Eh!? Kyo...!?" Dogface said in surprise, "I'm...cooking? I wanted to try making something for once...Don't look at me like that!"

I had raised my eyebrow as she gave her explanation, "Are we all going to die by your cooking rather than the Mibu Clan? I'm not sure which one I'd like least."

I slowly raised myself up from my sitting position in the tatami room next to the kitchen. Myself and Yuya were currently "renting" _(I scared the owner into letting us stay for free...don't let ugly know that. I actually did her a favour, she is obsessed with money.) _a one bedroom and one kitchen place with a large common room.

Now, the one bedroom had been a problem when we first arrived as you can imagine dogface decided that she needed to shout about me being a pervert and how a girl needs a room to herself. As usual I mentally blocked out her yelling and waited until she had finished to explain that I was going to sleep in the common room and I would dare not disturb her ugly face.

"What are you even 'cooking'?"

"...Something I was taught by a foreign travelling peddler. It's called 'stew'." Yuya explained as she put the spoon to her mouth and had a taste, "It's good!"

I wasn't convinced until I had tried it for myself, having tasted her previous cooking attempts I was not hopeful for this "experiment".

"Let me try it woman!" I retorded grabbing the stirring spoon from her hands, I placed some of the food into a wooden bowl and put it to my mouth. It was warming and surprisingly good. It consisted of various meats and vegetables. However it did not contain carrots...dogface had actually taken time to remember that I dislike carrots immensely.

"...Not bad ugly, you got better"

Yuya turned around in surprise at my response. Although I say she has no womanly charm it's not totally true, to be fair. Her large eyes were very enticing, an usual colour I had not seen before throughout my travels around the country and even my visits to the brothels and her blonde hair was not common within these lands.

"Well, it's ready now if you're going to stop being weird and actually want to eat," She said in response to my compliment, "Get your bowl and I'll serve it up."

I grinned to myself, the bowls were kept right above where she was cooking...this was going to be good. Taking a deliberate step toward her I opened the cupboard and withdrew my large wooden eating bowl from its resting place. The combination of my step toward her and her surprise of me being so close caused Yuya to turn around...right into my chest.

Now it was my turn to act differently to normal...oh she would be surprised by what I was going to do to her. Silly dogface, she should try cooking more often.


End file.
